Sesshoumaru,Sango,Inuyasha,and Kagome
by Angel From Hell96
Summary: Summary:Follow these four characters as they live their lives as royalty as well as weddings,children,and enemies are involved.
1. Intro

**Summary:Follow these 4 characters as they live their lives as royalty.**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

** "Intro To Sesshoumaru,Sango,Inuyasha & Kagome"**

Once upon a time there lived two princesses and two two princes'. The princesses names were Sango and Kagome. Sango was the princess and heir to the southern lands and Kagome was the princess and heir to the northern lands. The two princes names were Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was the prince and heir to the western lands and Inuyasha was the prince and heir to the eastern lands.

Sango had shiny butt-length silver hair with pink highlights,crystal pink eyes,had a pink diamond on her forehead,had pink strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,wore a black kimono with pink cherry blossoms decorating it with a blood red obi,wore her royal sash,and her pink tiara with rainbow colored jewels on it. Kagome had shiny butt-length silver hair with blue highlights ,crystal blue eyes,had a blue snowflake on her forehead,had blue strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,wore a black kimono with light blue snowflakes decorating it with a blood red obi,wore her royal sash,and wore a blue tiara with rainbow colored jewels on it.

Sesshoumaru had butt-length silver hair,golden eyes,had a blue crescent moon on his forehead,had magenta strikes on his cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,wore a white kimono top with matching white hakama's with the kimono top decorated with square patters in the shoulder areas that were red and blue,wore a gold and blue obi,wore his royal sash,and wore a black crown with blue jewels embedded in it. Inuyasha had mid-length silver hair,sapphire eyes,had a red star on his forehead,had red strikes on his cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,wore a red kimono top with matching hakama's,a dark red obi,his royal sash,and a red crown with silver jewels embedded in it...

**(END OF INTRO)**

_AN:_PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	2. Sango and Sesshoumaru's wedding

_Here is the first actual chapter...enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

_ "Sesshoumaru,Sango,Inuyasha,and Kagome"_

_** CH.1**_

_**Sango's Wedding**_

Inuyasha,the prince of the east and Kagome,the princess of the north were bound to be married and Sesshoumaru,the prince of the west and Sango,the princess of the south were also bound to be married. Sango and Kagome were best friends and would never let anything break them apart,while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were half-brothers and wanted nothing to do with each other. Sesshoumaru and Sango were older so they were set to be married first. Two weeks after that was set to be Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. In all truth neither of them cared about getting married to each other because when they were younger they were always together and learned to love each other. On Sango and Sesshoumaru's wedding day they weren't aloud to see each other as royal family tradition. Sango was in her room getting her hair,makeup and dress put on while Sesshoumaru was already in his wedding robes. Sango's dress was a light pink almost white color which had a lovely v-cut neckline with the straps hanging off the shoulder. It was also floor length with the Southern and Western family crests combined on the back of it. She was also wearing her tiara witch was soon going to be changed into a crown very similar to it. As for her make-up,she had on light pink eye shadow, very light eye liner and mascara,and had pink lipgloss on. Kagome was her maid of honor while Ayame,Sayaka,and Hana(princesses of the wolf demon tribe)were her bridesmaids. As for the ball it was going to be held after Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding so that they could have it all together.

_AN:_PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	3. Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding

Sesshoumaru,Sango,Inuyasha,and Kagome

CH.2

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

**Inuyasha and Kagome's weddin**g

A little after two weeks Inuyasha and Kagome got married. It was the same as it was with Sesshoumaru and Sango's wedding,they couldn't see each other till Kagome walked down the isle. Inuyasha was already dressed while Kagome was in her room getting ready. Her dress was a light blue almost white color had a sweetheart neckline and it was sleeveless. It was also floor length and had the Northern and Eastern family crests combined on the back of it. On her head she wore her tiara which was soon going to be changed into a crown very similar to it. As for her make-up,she had light blue eye shadow on,very light eye liner and mascara,and had pink lipgloss on. Sango was her maid of honor while Ayame,Sayaka,and Hana(princesses of the wolf demon tribe)were her bridesmaids. After the wedding a ball was held in honor of the new queens and the new kings on the four lands and everyone was invited.

_AN:_PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	4. Children are born and enemies return

Sesshoumaru,Sango,Inuyasha,and Kagome

CH.3

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

**CHILDREN ARE BORN AND ENEMIES RETURN**

Two months after the wedding Sango and Kagome found out they were both pregnant with twin girls. After another two months pasted they both gave birth to their beautiful baby girls. Sango named her twins Shila and Shanna. Shila and Shanna may have been twins,but they were very different. Shila was hyper and sometimes crazy. She had silver hair with pink highlight's(like her mom),golden eyes,had a pink moon on her forehead,had blue strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,and wore mostly pink. Shanna was shy and sad most of the time. She had silver hair with red highlights,crystal pink eyes,had a blue diamond on her forehead,had pink strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,and wore mostly red. What was weirdest about the twins though was that Shila could see the future and Shanna could see the past. Kagome named her twins Yuuki and Yuuna. They were also very different. Yuuki had silver hair with purple highlight's,sapphire eyes,had a blue star on her forehead,had red strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,and wore purple most of the time. Yuuna had silver hair with orange highlight's,crystal blue eyes,had a red snowflake on her forehead,had blue strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,and wore mostly orange. Just like Shila and Shanna they also had supernatural powers. Yuuki could control water and earth and Yuuna could control fire and air...One day they all bumped into Miroku and Kikyo,the former lovers of Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sango found they had mated so they left them and grieved with each other. Of course they found better mates who were trust worthy. Kikyo went up to Kagome and slapped her and yelled at her saying that she stole Inuyasha from her. Inuyasha looked from Kagome,who was crying,to Yuuki and Yuuna,whose eyes were a bloody red color. Miroku went up to Sango and hugged her,then rubbed her butt and Sesshoumaru's,Shila's,and Shanna's eyes were blood. Kagome,finally getting over the fact that she was slapped,looked up with red eyes. Inuyasha coming back to earth had red eyes as well. Kikyo and Miroku were only humans so they died...haha...The Tiasho family cleaned everything up and no one suspected a thing.

_AN:_PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	5. New members of the family and the end

"Sesshoumaru,Sango,Inuaysha,and Kagome"

CH.4

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

**NEW MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY**

While walking around after the incident they come to a village where they found an orphaned fox demon boy and a human girl. Shippo was the fox demon kit and Rin was the little girl. Rin was taken in by Sango and Sesshoumaru and Shippo was taken in by Inuyasha and Kagome. They were both then turned into dog demons which changed their appearance. Shippo now had red short spiky hair,had light brown almost red eyes,had a silver star on his forehead had silver strikes on his cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,and wore mostly blue and had magic as his supernatural power. Rin now had Silver hair with black highlights,had dark blue almost black eyes,had a black moon on her forehead,had black strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,and wore mostly black. .Rin was the youngest out of the Tiasho family she got all their ability to see the past and future,control of water,earth,fire and air,and make magic. THEY ALL GREW UP AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...

_ THE END! :D_

_AN:_PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


End file.
